


It was the alcohol.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: A friends night out at Kirkwall ends in a very interesting way for Hawke and Sebastian.Suffered a bug when posted. Now fixed.





	It was the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from walk-the-fade at tumblr chat.  
> https://alcoholinspired.tumblr.com/  
> Somehow it bugged and duplicated the original, now fixed.

Friday night in Kirkwall, Thedas hub of madness, at the local point of cheap ale, perdition and strange smells, the Hanged Man. Where else in a sane place would you see a group so uncanny like Hawke's friends on a get together? If you were not there tonight, not all the alcohol at the tavern would make it believable.  
That night they arranged to meet at the tavern after a job. They arrived together, an unique sight, sitting at their places, Varric at one end of the table, Anders and Isabela at his sides, Merrill and Fenris in the middle, Aveline and Sebastian at the end, and Hawke at Varric's opposite side. Varric was buying the drinks today, while he called the waitress, Isabela started telling some wild tale.

"Come on Rivaini, I know a lie before I hear it."

"Lie, me? What makes you think so?"

"It's what everyone thinks so." Said Fenris.

"Even I have to agree on that." Continued Anders.

"Oh, why would she be lying? She is a pirate, there are so many things she saw!" Merrill, always excited with Isabela wild tales.

Aveline only rolled her eyes. The waitress arrived with full jugs and a jar, when she finished serving, Varric said something to her and she went away. Sebastian held the jug with both hands, looking into it. Uncertain, he leaned to Hawke's side so only them could hear.

"Hawke, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm a..."

"You're Chantry brother, you've sworn to Andraste to not do anything remotely fun and normal and you shouldn't be here with this group of bandits and drink with them. Did I lost something?" He answered while taking the gauntlets out, in his annoyed monotone he used when trying to keep his voice low and his patience was not much higher.

"Hawke it is not that, I never said neither thought that about you. You know I've taken vows to the Maker, my life is different now."

"To the Maker, to Andraste, to the Chantry, whatever, I can recite yours and Anders whining with each word, but I'm really not in the mood for being annoyed now..."

"Hawke..." He said resting his hands on each side of the jug, he knew Hawke understood him wrong, that the man already said that he hired him like any other thug to do his dirty work. In fact, was he wrong at all?

"Come on Chantry boy, a drink won't doom you, it's a friends night out, we are all celebrating my charm and being alive. Have a drink on us!" Said Varric with his silver tongue.

"Oh so the Maker's chosen one will drink with us? By Andraste's knicker weasels I will write this day on my calendar!" Said Anders.

"At least he is a pleasant company." Returned Fenris.

"Some things never change." Aveline, tired from their bickering.

"Why wouldn't he? He's our friend, we always come together here." Merrill, either not getting or ignoring their venom.

"I can't drink alcoholic beverages, it's against the rules of the Chantry."

"You're not in the Chantry, you're very far from there Chantry boy. A little fun with friends won't hurt." Varric said trying to convince him.

"I'm not in the Chantry, but Andraste's eyes follow everyone one of us."

"I guess she won't see much from there." Said Anders looking away gesturing to Sebastian's belt.

Isabela shook her head with a face 'why did you had to talk?' and Anders answered with a 'what?' look.

"It's just a jug, it won't bite you, have a drink with us lost souls." Said Isabela with her siren chant.

He looked from Isabela to Varric, the two with their most innocent look, Anders didn't even turn his face to him, Fenris was tasting the ale like a professional, Aveline just glanced to him before drinking her own on a single gulp, Merrill smiled to him truly innocent and slowly drank from her jug, and then to Hawke who was with his jug on hand waiting for him.

"Alright, but just one." He agreed defeated.

He raised the jug to his lips, the smell of ale close again to his nostrils, it surprisingly wasn't the same foul thing they usually served, it was something of a much better quality, certainly it wasn't from there, he looked to Hawke and took a gulp of the alcohol. It tasted of well-balanced malt, notes of pine and cedar, the flavours distinct and yet perfectly balanced, it went down smoothly, leaving his mouth with its rich flavour.

He tried but couldn't take it all at once like he did, took him some moments to feel himself right after the first gulp, but his muscles and brain got the feel very much gladly. The tensed muscles from the job earlier, relaxed on a wave as if they were massaged, the brain so worried by his situation and the many thoughts he got since he met Hawke, went silent by the liquid, a soft cloud surrounding it, inviting him to take just another gulp.

And he did. He took all of the ale and returned the jug to it's initial place, shook his head slightly, and returned his flushed face to Hawke, before he could say anything, Isabela said:

"See it won't bite you."

"Its a jug, it won't bite anyone, it is not like a dog, dogs bite." Said Merrill not understanding.

"Merrill..." Interrupted Aveline.

"Oh what? I missed something dirty, didn't I?"

"I tell you latter kitten."

"She will tell you way more late Daisy, won' you?" Said Varric looking to Isabela.

"Well, why don't we play Wicked Grace? I continue my history it was getting to the better part!" Isabela, a little up from her seat, her cleavage a temptation itself.

The waitress came back with food, while another put three more jars on the table, refilling the jugs. Isabela was telling her tale, or history as she said, while they played cards, Varric laughed at the parts too wild, Merrill looked at her excitedly, Anders couldn't hide an annoyed face, maybe from his cards, Fenris was unreadable and Aveline just relaxed from the day. Sebastian didn't touched his cards, he was a bit hazy by the alcohol, Hawke took a plate of food and put it near him.

"Eat. It'll make it better." Said Hawke holding back his cards.

"I should not drink anymore... The Maker, the Chantry..."

"Isn't it good?" Hawke interrupted drinking some of his ale.

"It is great ale, Hawke, thanks, but..." He was trying to argument, but the smile on his lips and the happy voice gave away the effects of alcohol after so many years.

"So don't get preachy on me, besides you didn't renew your vows. Have the ale, it won't ruin everything."

Hawke returned to his cards, Sebastian looked a bit more to him, took some of the food, which apparently wasn't the Hanged Man stuff, and looked to the others, they were playing, talking and enjoying a night out. The food was good, the ale was great and the company was funny, maybe another little gulp wouldn't hurt.

So went the night with all of them playing cards, Isabela and Varric telling tales more wild than the previous, a hard match who cheated and talked more, Merrill excitedly asking question throwing random cards, Fenris mostly talking to Hawke, Aveline or Sebastian, while making for a hard game to the animated rogues, Anders, loosing what he didn't had, mostly eating and drinking, with a snarky remark here and there. Sebastian entered the game and a single jug became two, became three, became four, became many; all of them drinking, laughing and playing. Somewhere along the hours of the night he forgot he was a Chantry brother, and for the first time after years he was a playful boy, not a Chantry boy.

"Hawke, it's time for me to go, and he should too." Said Aveline already raising from her seat.

"I will be fine madam! My friend will take care of me!" Said a much different Sebastian, passing an arm around Hawke's shoulders.

Hawke held his wrist and his waist, trying to keep the archer from wandering around the tavern, keeping him in place became his duty after the third drink. He looked to her, to Sebastian, and Said:

"I'll take him back home."

"I can go with you if you want." Said Fenris, it was implied he would spend some time with Isabela for the way she looked to him.

"I can take him myself." Answered Hawke.

"I would enjoy watch this scene, but I have to wake early." Said Anders saying his farewells.

The rest of the crew also said their farewells. Aveline walked with Hawke and a drunk Sebastian until Hightown, they stopped and she said:

"I'm off to the barracks, sure you don't need help with him?"

"I'll bring him home, don't need help with that."

"Of course. Keep your ass out of trouble."

She went away for the barracks. While on their slow way to the Chantry, Sebastian was agitatedly moving, trying to get things out of his reach, singing mixed songs, and being very, very handsy. If it was a weak person holding him, he would be on the floor or wandering aimlessly, but it was Hawke, and he promised to bring him home.

Close to some alley dark corner, Sebastian made a move that shoved Hawke into a wall, pressing his body against him, before he could react, plump lips found his, kissing him strong and lustfully. He widened his eyes not really believing the pious Chantry boy was kissing him against a wall, but he was, without concern if someone saw or if someone came out of the shadows to attack them, even less concern for breath. Sometimes he forgot Sebastian was a talented rogue.

Hawke grabbed his waist and shoved Sebastian on the wall, strong enough for getting out of the archer's hold, but careful to not hurt him. The rogue didn't even acknowledged the impact, he laughed and taking advantage from the movement, he jumped and locked his legs around Hawke's waist supporting himself with arms around the man's shoulders. He may have forgotten his vows, the Chantry, how to walk properly, but for the rest he seemed very much alright.

"Shit! How will I take you home?"

"But I don't want to go home! Humpf... I want to have fun!" He said loudly, stumbling on the words, laughing the drunken's laugh.

"Want to have fun, I'm not your babysitter..."

"Then don't baby me... don't sit... no don't bis... Hey you could sit, no, I could sit on you!"

"Oh, but that's great I'm with a piss drunk Isabela."

"Who? Oh Isebal... Izzi... We could call her too! Have some threeway fun! Go for the Brothel!" He said that while tightened his legs around his waist, bringing Hawke dangerously closer, and pointing to a random direction.

Hawke stood for a moment, trying to think what to do with the man on his arms. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially that late, when he was tired from the day, had drank a lot, and held against a wall a not so light rogue, who apparently forgot all his constraints and none of his flexibility, for he was swaying his hips with the narrow space between the wall and Hawke's member, with the lips on his ear telling his own wild tales, biting and kissing it between sentences.  
In that condition, if he took Sebastian back to the Chantry the rogue would be taken care, but the next morning he would get lecture the size of a Chantry book, for the rest of the month from each and every sister, and Elthina herself, not to say in that condition one or two Templars would have to lock him on his room. The fact is that even if he could walk normally, the scent of alcohol impregnated on him would give him away. Hawke was a rude man, but he would not leave a friend behind.

"We're going to my estate."

"We can stay heeereee..."

"I said: we are going to my state." He punctuated the words, trying to sink them to Sebastian's brain, and also, not to give away how the much more alcohol he took already showed his effects.

He grabbed the rogue thighs, trying to release himself from the leg lock without trowing him to the ground. It indeed surprised him, and maybe his strength also came to an end, so he took advantage and got himself free of his legs, still holding him until his feet were again on the ground, with the world shaking under them. Sebastian still had his arms around his shoulders, and Hawke still had his hands on his buttocks, strong, defined and fleshy; the rogue went from laughing to almost silent, trying to look to Hawke with an uneasy head and smiley lips, he arched his back, brushing their hips again. He was alive and he was drunk, he wouldn't resist much longer if the other kept pushing his boundaries, especially not when he felt the round flesh on his hands; his body already responding to the constant friction.

"Hawkeee..."

Sebastian tried to talk but Hawke took a hand out of his butt to the other's neck to keep him still, and kissed him, rough and unceremoniously, to which which he was answered with a demanding and longing kiss, gladly there wasn't annyone near, maybe, to hear their pantings and noises. Hawke broke the kiss, looking to Sebastian's face, he was ungodly handsome that way, the cinnamon skin flushed red with their touches and the alcohol, plump lips, also reddened, smiling from ear to ear, the dark red hair disheveled, with stray locks at the sides, and the eyes already of a striking light hue of blue shone even more in that picture, either the fastened blood flux, the contrast or the nightlight, those blue eyes looking to him playful and happy.

"I'm taking you to my estate."

Hawke grabbed one of Sebastian's wrists, held his waist tightly and made his way to the estate. The rogue barely walked, it was most like dragging him and it would be easier to carry him over his shoulder if not for his deft fingers who kept trying to untie his armor and clothes, and for his own blood flux going to one place.

Finally the estate, thanks the Maker he saw no one on their path. He held Sebastian with one arm, leaning him against a wall, while trying to open the door. It was more difficult than he deemed so, it was dark, he was drunk, excited, trying to keep himself from breaking the damned lock, and to top it all, Sebastian with all his dexterity was easily untying his pants, sliding his hands inside them and kissing his jawline and neck.

He made it, the lock opened, the thing itself a proof miracles happened. They entered the mansion, he pulled Sebastian with him and kicked the door shut, pressing the rogue against the wall, kissing him back like he was on the street, untying clumsily the leather ties of his breastplate and pauldron, while the archer chuckled and untied Hawke's armor with fluid ease. Thankfully the servants were not there to watch the scene, and more thankfully they didn't appeared to interrupt, because one only knows how much noise drunks do.

With sharp loud metallic noises armor hit the floor, Hawke's upper part left only with the shirt, while he worked on unfastening Sebastian's belt, Sebastian himself taking the couter, vambrace, gauntlet and gloves, he threw the belt to the side and with the open path unfastened and removed his scale armor, leaving him only covered with a fine white linen shirt, Hawke took it out of Sebastian and let he do the same to him.

Hawke grabbed his head, losing the fingers from view on the dark red hair, keeping him still, and kissed from his lips, to his jawline, down his neck until his chest, descending the hands from the hair until his lower back, pulling him closer, rubbing with the finger's pads sensible points, he unlaced the pants and slid the hands inside them, feeling those same defined buttocks soft skin on his hands, hearing a deep moan from that enchanting voice, seemingly louder on his eardrums. He felt Sebastian's hands on his hair and raised his head, earning a lustful malted kiss, he leaned himself on the wall with a hand, while the other returned to his hair guiding him down, feeling the perfumed scent ingrained on the locks of hair, corrupted by the alcohol, letting the archer take his time kissing and sucking his sweating skin, the deft hand circling and lightly twitching his nipples, touching sensible points he would wonder how the other discovered so quickly, kissing and licking his abs until he went on his knees doing the same on his lower abdomen, licking from his belly button down his cock until the tip, taking it's head with his plump lips, Hawke looked down to him, his vision a bit blurry, but good enough to see the blue eyes looking back to him while the lips holding it's tip; with the hand on his head he gabbed a handful of hair and pulled it, enough for him to close his eyes open his mouth and take it completely.

So much warm was his mouth, wet, the tongue moving from the tip to the under veins tensed with the blood flow and those lips around it. He guided the first thrusts, not allowing anything other than his own pace, and Sebastian obliged, with hands on his groin, following the muscled line to his butt, holding it tightly accordingly to each thrust. Each sound, each breath, each moan echoing in their heads, still holding his hair he started moving his hips faster, Hawke reveled at feel, the power, looking down to Sebastian savouring his salty taste with each thrust, the face more red than before, feeling the wet constraint of his mouth and throat, the nails carving themselves on his ass, each time he was out watching the prince with his wet sex on his tongue, all illuminated by the fire from the main room, watching he take it inside again and sucking it, keeping himself inside for a little while to prolong the sensation.

He was throbbing harder and harder, close to his release, his moaning louder, the other muffled by the the member on his mouth, his pace faster, Hawke tensed his muscles, Sebastian sucked harder. He came, jerking inside his mouth, hot, he took himself outside and jerking the remaining of his load, dirtying that gorgeous face and hair with the sticky liquid. Sebastian swallowed it, removing some of it from his face with a hand, panting, he looked to Hawke who returned the gaze, still with the hand on his hair catching his breath, it was his time to come, he touched his cock, doing it himself in front of Hawke, under his gaze, the coarse hand cleaning his face, he leaned on his touch, parting lips for his thumb. Some minutes after Hawke he came too, dirtying himself and the floor, the two stood that way, waiting for their breaths to find them again, and for the alcohol to return their stamina.

"I'll take you to my room."

Sebastian smiled. Hawke leaned down grabbed his arm and passed it over his shoulders, holding his waist tight again and raising him from the floor; just like they 'walked' on the streets, now with their pants barely keeping themselves from falling, dirty, with nothing covering their torsos and Sebastian doing little more than putting a thigh in front of the other, at least he was silenced.

They slowly made their way upstairs, he opened the door of his large bedroom. The fire was lit, bed was tidy and looking more inviting than ever, he held Sebastian with both arms, putting him on the bed. He removed his boots, but when he tried to do the same with his pants the man rolled to the side, laughing a rasp laugh, the face playful again, inviting Hawke to lay with him. Hawke kept himself with both hands at the bed where the man previously was, looking at him with half closed eyes, he was teasing him, drawing the muscles of his chest down his belly until his cock, touching himself and looking directly at his eyes. He would let the man rest, but his teasing, provocations, the defined body blending with the sheets contoured with the colors of the fire, arching his back inviting him to another round, he hastily took out his boots, pants and underclothes, crawled on the bed until he was on Sebastian's top, on fours; he took his hands away from his cock, pining it atop his head, they looked onto each other, breathing each other's breath, one full of alcohol, the other full of alcohol and the other's semen, he kissed the prince again, feeling his own taste, releasing his wrists and guiding each leg to his side. Sebastian locked his legs again around his waist, embracing his shoulders and messing with his hair, Hawke met his hips with Sebastian, rubbing against each other, making each other hard again.

Hawke parted the kiss and took the pants and underclothes away from Sebastian; now fully naked the continued kissing and touching each other until they were hard again, perks of the alcohol: take the right amount and it will be like an elixir. They were hard, dirty and sweating, Hawke left Sebastian's lips, touching his face, having his fingers kissed and bit, the other hand traveled exploratively on the body beneath him, while he went down on him leaving hickeys behind.

Hawke raised himself, leaning on his knees, and took Sebastian's legs guiding them to his shoulders, with strong hands he raised the archer's hips to the right position, with him set he opened the path to his hole and entered him, giving him time to adjust himself.

It didn't take much for the two start moving themselves, wildly, inspired by all the alcohol scent, their sweat and the sex smell highlighted by the fire. Thrusting deep and fast, moaning each calling the other name.

Sebastian came first this time, dirtying himself even more, Hawke came closely after, releasing and laying on his side. Sebastian turned to face him one last time before sleep, they gave a last kiss and he hide his face at the crook of Hawke's neck, embraced possessively by strong and tired arms. By the morning they would wake up with a terrible hangover, find themselves dirty at each other's arms, by the morning they would forget how in the world they found their way home, how they ended up like this, trying to reason it all and how much they liked it, probably never touching on the subject for their lifetime, looking for the other body with very vivid images the alcohol didn't hide and they couldn't shove down their conscience, but that night they slept the blissful sleep of drunks, and if you were not spying on the streets, or cleaning the mess at Hawke's estate you would never guess that in the mad city the Champion of Kirkwall and the Brother of the Chantry had such get together.


End file.
